


Memories

by rosexxcollins



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosexxcollins/pseuds/rosexxcollins
Summary: It’s a flashback of memories that Adrien will never forget. He’s had rough times, but it was okay. She was with him, and always will be with him.





	Memories

He remembers it plainly. He and Ladybug were on a rooftop. The moonlight had hit her face so well, he had probably swooned. 

He had a rose for her, and just for her. He had confessed his love to her, telling her that he loved her.

She had rejected him, telling that she loved someone else, and that she was sorry. Hearing that hurted him oh so much. 

She had then flew off with her yo-yo, telling him one last time that she was truly sorry.

He had probably spent a good hour just standing on that rooftop, staring at the rose she had rejected. Tears had welled up in his eyes, but they had never fell.

 

•

 

•

 

•

 

The day after that, he had a fight with his dad. He didn’t remember what it was about, but he did remeber it ending with Gabriel slamming the door very hardly. He had slammed it so hard that the frame on the dresser next to it fell, and shattered.

He had walked over it, tears spilling down onto his cheeks.

He had felt like his heart had stopped when he saw who was in the shattered picture frame.

His mother.

She was hugging him, a warm smile on her face. So pure and full of love. 

He had picked it up, his tears had fallen onto the broken glass. He had thought Ladybug rejected him had hurt. But that had been worse.

Seeing the person he missed–still missed. It had broken him. 

Where was she when he needed her the most?

 

•

 

•

 

•

 

After his fight with his father, Adrien had been sad, maybe even depressed. He had thought that no one cared for him after all.

He remebers clearly that Plagg had tied countless of times to cheer him up. 

He hadn’t smiled for a while.

Then he did.

He had then started to notice things about Marinette he had never noticed they way he now did before.

Her cute laugh, her kindness to everyone, the way she stoop up to herself and her friends, her amazing personality, and even her striking beauty.

She seemed like the only one that had made him smile back then. 

They had gotten closer, forming a bond. She was the one that had healed him. 

He was very grateful for her. Still is.

 

•

 

•

 

•

 

Then it happened. He and Ladybug revealed their identities. It was an accident though. At least not the way they had planned it out.

It was their battle with hawkmoth. He had taken Ladybug’s miraculous, causing her to reveal herself. Adrien was shocked to say the least. 

He had gotten it back later on though. But he had gotten injured, causing him to de transform. 

They had won the battle in the end.

Adrien never looked at his father the same way he did before.

 

•

 

•

 

•

 

It took time for him and Marientte to heal. To process that Gabriel Agreste, his very own father had been their nemesis. 

Adrien thought that he wouldn’t been able to live with that, but Marinette had been there for him.

She had once again, healed him.

Not too long after that, they were together. A couple.

They loved each other very much, and nothing would change that.

He was so grateful for her.

 

•

 

•

 

•

 

He had confronted his father later on. After winning the battle and retrieving his miraculous, Gabriel had fled off the country for a couple months. 

When his father had came back, Adrien had yelled at him, said thing that had hurted him and Gabriel.

He had told him how they could never be the same again, and that how he never wanted to see his face. 

Gabriel hasn’t protested much. He never told him why he had done what he did in the first place. But he didn’t wanted to know.

Adrien didn’t see him again for a very long time.

 

•

 

•

 

•

 

A few years later, they graduated. Adrien still remembered how happy Marienette was . How happy his best friends Alya and Nino was. 

How happy he was.

She had ran over to him, throwing her arms around him, telling him that they had finally did it. 

Him, Alya, Nino and Marientte has clebrated it later that night. 

He had so much fun that night, surrounded by the people that cared about him. 

Adrien couldn’t have asked for anything else.

 

•

 

•

 

•

 

After his summer vacation, he had went to college. Him, Marientte, Alya and Nino had went to same college, luckily. 

The day they left he and Marientte had driven together.

He had a stupid bumper sticker that said ‘off to college!’ that made Marienette laugh and tease him.

They had laughed and had fun on the trip.

 

•

 

•

 

•

 

This memory was one that Adrien would never forget. 

It was after he graduated college.

Him and Ladybug were out patrolling. It was dark outside, the moonlight glistening on the night sky.

It was the same as always. Him flirting with her, her teasing him for various reasons.

But there was a reason that night was was very special to him. 

Because that night Adrien had proposed to her.

He had been standing behind her. She was blabbing on about something that happened that morning.

He had taken the ring out of his pocket, and knelt.

She had turned around when he said her name. Her sentence had been cut off by her gasp. 

She had said yes, tears in her eyes. 

 

•

 

•

 

•

 

Five months later, they got married.

It was in a church, nothing too complex. 

All of their friends had been there, congratulating them.

Gabriel had been there. Adrien had been shocked, surprised. He hadn’t seen his father in years. But he had decided later on that he would forgive him. 

He was still his father, and Adrien knew he would never be able to change that. 

Gabriel has regretted his mistakes, and wanted to be a part of his sons life again. 

 

•

 

•

 

•

 

One and a half years later, Marinette has gotten pregnant. He had been so happy. 

She had surprised him with a pregnancy test after he had gotten home from work. 

He had hugged for hours, spinning her around in the room, a huge smile on his face.

Nine months later, their child was born. A boy. He had Marinette’s black hair and his green eyes. 

Adrien had then knew he could never ask for a better life.

 

•

 

•

 

•

 

Two years later they had another baby. A little yellow headed girl with blue eyes.

And one year after that, another baby. That one had been a boy. Yellow hair too, with a mix of green and blue eyes.

Their family was complete.

 

•

 

•

 

•

 

Adrien was shaken aback from his thoughts when he finally approached the door. He felt a gust of relief wash over him as he entered his home.

He had came back from another day of modeling. He didn’t hate it, but boy it could be tiring.

He took off his coat and hanged it on the hanger.

He walked into the living room, surprised at how silent it was. Usually he would come home with the sound of his three children yelling, and his wife trying to get her last piece of design done while trying to mute off the loud voices they made.

He stopped on his tracks when he saw Marinette asleep with a children’s book on her hand. His three children, Luis, Emma and Hugo asleep too, huddled close to her. 

Adrien felt his heart melt at the adorable scene, and couldn’t help but smile. 

He took a blanket, and warped it on them.

He smiled again, and turned around to leave. But he stopped when he heard a moving sound behind him. 

Marientte has seemed to wake up. She rubbed her eyes, and smiled when she saw her husband home.

She slowly and quietly got up, careful not to wake up the children.

“Welcome back.” She whispered, and kissed his lips.

Adrien smiled, and wrapped his arms around her hugging her. 

“I missed you so much bugaboo.” He said, kissing the top of her head.

Marinette giggled, and looks up at him. 

“I missed you too kitty.”


End file.
